Kissing Lesson
by Cowny
Summary: "I mean, you just have to stick your tongue into someone's mouth. What's so complicated about that?" Razu/Umi


**Kissing Lesson**

_Disclaimer: MeruPuri doesn't belong to me. __Bah._

_**Warnings: Bad mouthed characters being silly due to my lack of manners. **_

* * *

><p>"I'll go on a date with Takashi today." The female figure announced, sitting cross-legged on her bed which had a bedspread with prints of little hearts. She spoke that to herself while watching her face in the little mirror she was holding.<p>

"So what?" a pillow was threw at Razu's face as answer. "You are such a rude child." He muttered.

The fourteen years old girl just let out a displeasured growl.

"I'm big enough already." Umi retorted, displeased for having been called a child. Which she obviously wasn't, of course. She kept contemplating herself in the mirror.

"A shame I can't say the same about your breasts." He threw the pillow back at her, who shouted. She looked at her chest unconsciously.

"Shut up." Umi demanded, then focused her attention on the image of her reflected lips in the mirror, contracting them. Then she slid her tongue over the lips, trying to protrude them softly.

"Are you trying to look _sexy_?" Razu laughed loudly, and, this time, Umi hurled her little mirror against the guy who was sitting on the floor of her bedroom.

"Get out of here!" the girl demanded, hysterical, her cheeks flushed due to embarrassment. Who he thought he was to laugh at her like that? He was just a crap of an idiot demon, damn it!

Umi picked a random magazine at the floor. She hadn't to listen to Razu. She just had to ignore him and focus on Takashi. She just needed to seem beautiful, available, adorable, and…

She twitched her lips and, unconsciously, protruded them again.

… And be a good kisser.

Suddenly, she had the magazine yanked away from her tiny hands.

"What the hell…? _Learn the best kissing techniques to surprise your boyfriend"_?"Razu read out loud the article's title and laughed, a little too hard to Umi's liking. He raised the magazine above his head when Umi intended to take that back by force.

"Give it back to me, you thug!"

"So, your _boyfriend _think your kiss sucks?" he bursted into laughters again when the girl yelled hysterically and kicked his shin.

"Give it back to me _right now_, Razu!" She vociferated, her face getting even more flushed. Umi wouldn't know if the scarlet color on her cheeks was due to shame or rage.

"Maybe you just…" he stopped to read the magazine, restraining the teenager's attacks with one of his big hands, pulling her small head. "Maybe you just need to try catching an ice cube with your tongue, or make a lips' contraction exercise, to improve your technique." The handsome tanned boy laughed again while reading the words on the bright red and pink pages.

"I don't need to improve my damn technique! I never kissed, you stupid insensitive!" She cursed loud, pronouncing the last sentence an octave above. Her throat almost ached.

…

Razu threw the magazine on the bed and released Umi's small head, who now had a messed hair since he pressed hard his palm against the top of her head.

"I haven't bought that magazine to learn about kissing." Umi retorted with a hurried voice. Razu never took much interest in knowing her deeply. He understood her enough to the point that he knew when she was lying, though. "I mean, you just have to stick your tongue into someone's mouth. What's so complicated about that?" She forced a nervous smile.

Razu rolled his eyes and sat on her fluffy bed.

"You should look at yourself on the mirror. You're scared to death of kissing badly ." He sneered, but she pretended to not listening.

The girl decided that Razu was just being inconvenient. She could handle that for sure. She had seen kisses in movies a thousand of times already. It couldn't be hard. When Umi tried to cover her lips with lipstick, the lad took that away from her.

"You won't score with the brat if you besmirch your mouth with this crap."

"As if you understand." Umi joked humorless. "I mean, it isn't you who has a date today! It isn't you who don't want to seem clumsy!"

Razu leaned his hands on the soft mattress and gave a smug smile. How much of a dumb that girl could be? He moved his hand, just enough to pull her by her tiny wrist.

"What the hell, Razu!" She cursed when she was unkindly drew by him and almost stumbled on her own feet.

"I don't give a shit about that Takashi or what he thinks of you. Just stop being so annoying, you prick." He stroked the top of her head, messing all her hair again.

Umi's breath was unbearably heavy. She couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to calm down. The girl couldn't do anything stupid and take the risk of her date giving up of their recent relationship just because she barely knew how to move her lips.

Yeah.

"…Is your technique any good, Razu?"

She totally couldn't.

He raised one of his dark eyebrows questioningly. The only thing he could think about was that that spoiled girl had the incredible capacity of babbling non-sense.

"The girls _appreciate_ your kiss?"

He kept quiet for an instant. What the hell was the meaning of that quest—?

Oh.

"So?"

_Oh._

"I would say they like when I put my mouth in many places." He said, but she seemed clueless. "They like that. My kiss." He added, so she could understand.

Feeling satisfied with his words, the small girl abruptly leaned towards him. Her big and insolent eyes stared at him in a hurry, and, without warnings, she grabbed each one of his hands and pressed them around her own waist in fast pacing movements.

"Teach me your technique, then." She was frowning so badly that her eyebrows almost formed a single line. Razu just stared back at her, seeming to struggle against the urge of laughing. "Come on, kiss me!"

He seemed to ponder during an instant. Umi really was a petulant little thing.

"Is all this effort for Takashi? What a praiseworthy dedication." Manly fingers tightened their grip around a narrow and breakable waist, and they felt the girly flesh shudder. Hn, nice.

Razu leaned his face towards hers, and Umi didn't break eye contact for a single minute. Oh, she was such an easily manipulable kid…

"I'll teach you, stupid Umi." She stood still, even when Razu induced her to tilt her chin and moistened the line between her thin and girlish lips with his tongue. When he heard a quiet gasp coming from Umi, he came to the conclusion that training her wasn't the worst idea of the evening.

Umi waited until the lump in her throat dissolved.

"No tongue." She murmured, her voice sounding moody and stunned.

Razu just let a throaty chuckle out when, immediately after that announcement, the teenager girl gasped as soon as her order has been inevitably disobeyed.

She no longer occupied her mouth with demands, though.

_Damn_ demon.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to post this fanfic in English, like, ever, but a cute girl nicknamed Sakura asked me that a while ago, and I couldn't say no. It's almost 3 a.m in my country at this very moment and It took me a lot of willpower to translate all this fanfic without wanting to throw my dead body on bed. <strong>

**I hope all of you enjoyed yourselves reading this fanfic, which was written with all my undying love for forgotten pairings! (Specially you, cute random girl. I hope you've read it LOL) Also, I'm big fan of constructive criticism, praising and reviews! If you take just a minute to do any of those, you'll all make a writer jolly happy! And please let me know if I made spelling or grammar mistakes (I'm almost sure there are quite some, since I'm almost sleeping while typing), I will gladly correct all of them.**

**That's it, guys! **

**_cowny._  
><strong>


End file.
